Cumulonimbus
by oxybry
Summary: Los cumulonimbus pueden desarrollarse en un día de verano, con sol, para acabar dejando una fuerte tormenta con granizo e inundaciones. Pero no hablamos de nubes, o ¿sí?


**CUMULONIMBUS**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **_Skip Beat!_ no me pertenece.

Un cumulonimbus es un tipo de nube de desarrollo alto, denso, con tormenta y mal tiempo y para su formación hacen faltan tres factores, pero esos…, esos los estudiaremos más adelante.

Yashiro se frota los brazos en un intento por aplacar la piel de gallina que le había sobrevenido de repente, la verdad es que había estado ahí por días, ese ominoso sentimiento de que algo terrible, terribilísimo, iba a suceder, o eso le susurraba su radar yashiriano desde aquel altercado entre sus dos representados, y no era que a Yashiro no le gustara un buen culebrón, porque los amaba, pero ese día…, una cosa era leerlos y otra, tener parte en ellos. Aún desea haber podido esfumarse de aquel auto.

Y ahora, justo ahora, como para empeorar las cosas, tenía que caer con todo, el tema de Kana-san. En serio, para la fama que tenía, Ren podía llegar a ser bastante ingenuo. Gran momento había escogido Ren para dejar de ser el hombre aburrido que el presidente tanto decía que era. Pero bueno, mirándole el lado bueno al asunto (aunque fuera increíblemente difícil verle alguno), el resolver todo el tema de Kana-san y el beso, lo obligaría a dejar de pensar en lo frustrante que podía llegar a ser un fan de RenKyo. ¿Por qué no podían ser como los personajes de su manga favorito, que por fin habían visto la luz al final del túnel?

Los pensamientos/martirios de Yashiro son interrumpidos cuando Ren repentinamente detiene su andar, ocasionando que casi casi se estrelle contra su espalda. Cuando finalmente se da cuenta a dónde o más bien a quién mira Ren, quiere gritarles a los dioses, ¿por qué, por qué él?

Si el auto no había sido suficiente, ahora tenía que entrar a un ascensor con ellos, con Ren y Kyoko. Saludos cordiales van y vienen, pero más allá de eso nada de nada y Yashiro reza para que alguna deidad se apiade de él, y como si sus súplicas hubiesen sido escuchadas, su teléfono móvil suena justo en ese momento, cuando las puertas empiezan a cerrarse, Yashiro apenas y mira la pantalla, sin el tiempo suficiente para haber visto con claridad el ID de la llamada entrante, pero viendo una oportunidad, manda la mano a las puertas del ascensor para detener su cierre y ya con el pie afuera del ascensor voltea a ver a Ren.

—Lo lamento, necesito tomar esta llamada, es importante. Te veo en un par de minutos en la oficina.

La puerta se cierra y Yashiro respira con la calma de quien ha escapado de una tormenta.

… …

—Gracias, Kotonami-san —dice, guardando su teléfono y caminando hacia la deidad de pelo negro que lo ha salvado.

—No te odio —dice Kanae moviéndose el cabello del hombro—, no lo suficiente para desearte ese paseo infernal.

—Y funciona perfectamente para mi plan —agrega otra voz acercándoseles por la espalda, haciéndolos dar un brinco.

—¡Presidente! —exclama Yashiro llevándose la mano al corazón.

—¿Qué plan? —pregunta Kanae sospechosa.

—En el que a alguien se le olvidó poner el cartel que decía que ese ascensor estaba en mantenimiento.

—No sería capaz —exclaman los dos a un tiempo.

—Mírenme —dice sacando una tableta de su ajuar donde aparecen todos los ascensores de LME—. Listo —dice después de dar un toquecito en la pantalla con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios—, Ruto —llama a su fiel mano derecha y este, como si nada, cuelga un letrero de 'En mantenimiento' en las puertas del ascensor.

—Presidente, no puede hacer esto —reclama Yashiro.

—Pero si ya está hecho, Yashiro-san, Kotonami-kun.

—No puedo creerlo.

—¿Mejoraría si les digo que podemos ver lo que sucede y proporcionar las palomitas?

Yashiro lo mira con un poco de espanto y fascinación, la verdad, esta era una oportunidad de una sola vez en la vida.

—Estoy dentro —dice finalmente Kanae— todo este enredo ha durado demasiado y es hora de que acabe para bien o para mal.

—Sabía que no me decepcionarías, Kotonami-kun, ¿qué hay de ti, Yashiro-san?

—Supongo que tengo tiempo libre en mis manos.

—Excelente, excelente, vayamos yendo entonces.


End file.
